


瘾 06

by childstone



Series: 瘾 [6]
Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childstone/pseuds/childstone
Summary: 暗黑向，BE，有车，不喜勿入





	瘾 06

“少爷，我能不能不去？”  
周九良突然睁开眼睛，“思冬，你带着余笙去吧。”  
然后孟鹤堂感到自己的下巴被人勾起，就撞入周九良一双凤眼之中，“学会违逆我了？”  
孟鹤堂没来由地感到一阵狂喜，这样算不算他此时此刻满心满眼都是自己？每一晚的缠绵又开始在他脑海里回放，从周九良甜腻的喘息，到他炙热的甬道，孟鹤堂的鼻腔里充斥着甜味、润滑液的味道、还有血腥味。  
也许这才是爱的味道呢？独属于他和周九良的？  
“你是不是街头盗版小说看多了？”不，我没有看过。  
“以为违抗上司能得到注意？”难道不是吗？  
“你待在这里给我好好想一想。”  
孟鹤堂失去了那双令他沉迷的眼睛，他张了张嘴，想说些什么，却被关门声打断。  
孟鹤堂突然后悔了，他疯狂的敲门，呼唤着周九良的名字，声音凄厉，却无人应答。  
等到思冬提着饭盒再次打开房门时，孟鹤堂猛地抬头，看见是他又重新把头低下，抱着膝盖坐在飘窗上。书房里没有开灯，天已经黑透了，窗外微弱的光堪堪照亮他的身形。  
“小孟，来吃饭吧。”  
“九良是不是生我的气了，他是不是不理我了，我知道错了，让我见他一面好不好？思冬，思冬我求求你了，我会做一个好助理，别丢下我……”孟鹤堂抓住思冬的胳膊。  
“少爷和余笙小姐出去吃饭了，这些是我从别的地方买的，你先吃点吧。”  
孟鹤堂的眼泪像是开了闸一般，他定定地看着思冬，思冬有些不忍地侧过头不去看他，拉开他的手，把袋子里的饭菜摆到桌子上。  
“他是不是生气了？”孟鹤堂声音有些发抖，他尽力让自己不哭出声来，但却已经无法披上那层外壳，反而更显得可怜，像是下雨天被丢弃的小动物，一双湿漉漉的眼睛和被雨水打湿的软毛。  
“少爷没有生气。”思冬转身走出来书房，厚重的木门掩住了那再也压制不住的哭泣。  
为什么不生气，明明应该气得揪住我的领子，用那双眼睛死死盯着我，像是要把我看穿一样，这样我就能感到你的呼吸了。  
为什么不生气呢……  
是我做的还不够坏吗？  
孟鹤堂突然觉得窗外的光太亮了，他拉上窗帘，坐在周九良的椅子是，指腹划过扶手，试图从中分辨出周九良的体温，眼睛早已哭肿，疲惫地闭着。  
周九良真的没有生气，只是拿这当做少年的叛逆罢了，他坐在餐厅里，细心地切割着面前的一份牛排，目光低垂。  
叉起一小块牛肉送进嘴里，仔细地咀嚼，感受带着血腥味在嘴里炸开又随即被酱汁的味道取代。他不喜欢这种味道，但他无法选择。  
“这家的牛排很好吃的！我特意让老板留了位置，结果怎么就是你这个不懂欣赏的家伙来暴殄天物。”余笙抿了一口杯中的红酒，嘴唇比鲜血还要红艳，看着周九良微蹙的眉毛轻笑着，“早知道让思冬来陪我吃了。”  
周九良眼睛都没有抬一下，安安静静吃着面前的牛排，动作优雅地无可挑剔。  
“你的小美人还真有趣~现在估计还伤心着呢，你居然还要人家陪情敌去买东西，啧~真狠心。”  
周九良咽下最后一口牛排，刀叉碰倒碟边发出轻微的碰撞声，擦了擦嘴才抬眼看向余笙，“有趣无趣那也是我的人，你离他远点……思冬已经不是我的贴身助理了。”  
“有必要这么狠吗？”  
“你是说对他狠还是对我狠？”  
余笙一挑眉，抱着胳膊向后靠在椅子上，看着面前的周九良。  
“你知道，我没得选。”  
“但是你把他卷进来了。”  
“我能救他。”  
“是吗？那我也能救他。”余笙身体前倾，凑到周九良面前，盯着他的眼睛说道。  
“那你可要加快动作了。”周九良端起红酒，抿了一口，深红的液体一寸寸滑入他的喉咙，又升腾到他的脸上，带起一丝微不可查的红晕。  
周九良打开书房的门，微微眯起眼睛，借着走廊的灯光观察着书房内的孟鹤堂，他躺在椅子上，脑袋歪在一边，双手搭在扶手上，脸上带着虔诚的柔光。

睡着了？周九良走向他，在还有一步之遥的时候停了下来，“别装睡了，你的演技很差。”  
孟鹤堂睁开抖动的睫毛，看向周九良，光线刚好打在他眼底，比左耳的耳钉还要亮，像星星，周九良少见地走神了，随即就被抓住了手腕。  
晚上就不该喝那杯红酒，周九良有些懊恼地想着，一边挣开了孟鹤堂的手。  
“九良，你是不是生我的气了。”孟鹤堂的委屈的声音在黑暗中响起。  
“没有。”  
突然，孟鹤堂跳了起来，扑在周九良身上，周九良连忙扶住桌子一手揪着孟鹤堂的后领，犹豫半天，还是没能把他从自己身上拎下去。  
孟鹤堂死死抱住周九良，几乎让人有些喘不过来气，一手按住周九良的后脑勺就吻了上去。  
他一定是疯了，周九良任由孟鹤堂的舌侵入，攫取他口中的空气，甚至主动伸舌与他痴缠，来不及吞咽的涎液顺着嘴角流下，水汽打湿了周九良的睫毛，之前喝的红酒彻底染红了他的脸颊。  
“九良，生气了吗？”  
不，不是这个名字！周九良猛地睁眼，企图推开孟鹤堂，但他抱得太紧，一番挣扎下来，孟鹤堂直接把他压倒在桌上，撕开他的衬衫，低头咬住乳珠，与周九良十指相扣，让他无法挣扎。  
“生气了吗？”孟鹤堂含糊不清地问着，把两侧乳尖都吸得红肿起来，舌头在乳晕处打着圈儿，引得周九良弓腰，企图把乳头向他口中送。  
似乎是满意周九良的投怀送抱，孟鹤堂一手按住周九良的双手，另一手沿着腰线在肌肤上流连，周九良眯着眼看着孟鹤堂，微张着嘴喘息。  
当孟鹤堂的手移到腰窝处时，周九良忍不住闷哼了一声，咬住下唇眼角发红地看向别处，“够了。”  
无视他的拒绝，孟鹤堂把周九良翻过身来，舔上了他的腰窝，一手探向他两腿之间。  
“九良，你变硬了……”  
周九良开始剧烈地挣扎起来，一脚踢到孟鹤堂的大腿，试图逃离他的约束。  
“生气了吗？”孟鹤堂吃痛地皱眉，却仍旧没有放开他，上半身压在周九良身上，变本加厉地吮吸腰窝处。等到周九良不再挣扎，才扳过他的脸试图再次亲吻他。即使没有甜味，他也痴迷与他唇齿相交的感觉，怪不得那些人都这么喜欢跟人亲嘴。  
但孟鹤堂没有吻上去，他呆呆地看着周九良泪眼婆娑的模样，将人翻过来捧着他的脸，把额头抵上去。  
周九良推开他，又踹在孟鹤堂的肚子上，飞快地走出了书房，大力甩上了卧室的门。  
孟鹤堂看着指尖的水痕，不知所措地站在原地，走廊暖黄的灯光打在他身上，却让他犹如置身冰窟，也许这次真的是搞砸了……


End file.
